


Let it come down crashing

by arrowsgirlfriday



Series: Tell the World [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Pre-Relationship, sparks at the sauce aisle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsgirlfriday/pseuds/arrowsgirlfriday
Summary: They keep meeting, is it fate? Destiny? Tomato sauce?It's been a week since Tommy Merlyn went to search for his best friend to Hong Kong, now he's back and when he runs into a certain blonde (sans glasses), well... who can say what will happen next.





	Let it come down crashing

_September 20th, 2009_

Well, this one is on her. Felicity thought to herself as she realized that the nice guy next to her was a certain reckless driver. Sure he’d had good intentions, but still. 

Yes she’s sleep deprived and hungry and that’s why she decided to venture out into the world still wearing her contacts. She got home from a terrible job interview and naturally she just wanted to veg out afterwards. So already in pajamas, but still with makeup and contacts on - because she likes to do things at her own pace- and she realized that there was no food. no food. And there’s just no way she was gonna order out again, her wallet just wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

So she had to venture out into the world and her pajamas were just sweats so they weren’t as conspicuous as they could’ve been and so the decision was made. Out to buy groceries (or at least stuff easy enough to microwave because she was no chef. It was edible and it was food and she was not going to justify her eating choices to herself), wearing makeup, pajamas and contacts still on.

And truly, when she felt her eyes drying out and she just decided, nah, it’s fine, I can keep going, I'll be fine. And of course just then she blinked and the contact fell off. Because of course it did. And that hadn’t happened to her since high school, so she didn’t think to carry her glasses and now she was kinda blind. Kinda. She could see people as blurs, and colors were good to go, but honestly it was kinda useless here. On this vastness of choices. And she knew the setup of the store, so she’d be able to find what she needed relatively unscathed, she'd probably just have a couple of trial and error, but she could deal. She was a strong, independent woman who didn't need glasses to do her grocery shopping. 

And she was. For the most part. Except…

The fracking tomato sauce. Were so many different types necessary? For all she cared there only needed to be two: with chunks and without. Anything else was excessive, superfluous, useless. So fifteen minutes later, her arms were tired, because she just couldn’t find the one, at this point she didn’t even care about the price or the brand, just, please, just one without chunks. 

And at this low point, and low because she’d just decided to sit down and hope someone that could see would pass by her soon, she saw him. Ah, the reckless driver. Dark hair, and the bluest eyes -she knew his blue eyes from that long conversation at the hospital. His roguish smile, his dimples, she held back a sigh. He was so pretty. 

“Felicity? Is that you?” he did a double check, and grinned widely, “huh, we keep meeting. Is it a sign?”

“Yes. It is I, a half-blind girl sitting on the supermarket aisle.” she tried not to sound too despondent, but it had been a day.

“You-” he cleared his throat, by the way he moved his head, she figured he’d glanced around, probably to see if anyone else was witnessing such strange happening, “are you okay? Do you need help?”

She started to shake her head and caught herself: “Actually, yes. Could you please hand me a tomato sauce with no chunks please?”

“My pleasure.” And just like that, he merely glanced up, read the labels and passed her four different brands for her to choose from. 

“I love you,” she said unthinkingly. “I mean, I really appreciate you. It was hyperbole. I am just going to-” she scrambled up to her feet, “um, go.” 

“Wait, wait, Felicity. Do you think we could talk? You know, over coffee. Entirely platonic, I just-” he sighed dejectedly, “I could really use a rational ear, someone in my corner.” He scratched his head nervously, “you can say no. Definitely. Just, please think about it? You have my number. I’ll see you around.” And with a small wave and a sad smile he just walked away.

“I- yeah, I’ll call,” she said out to his retreating back, she wasn’t entirely sure why. Maybe the late hour, or her gratitude over tomato sauce, or maybe he just seemed like a good guy.


End file.
